Thirteen years later
by CreatingCassie
Summary: Claire is now fifteen, and feeling confusion towards her best friend Quil. She realizes that she is in love with him, and hates the fact that he is sixteen years older than her, and doesn't feel the same way, at least she thinks so.
1. Chapter 1

Everyday I become older, I grow more and more mature every second. It seems as if Quil, my bestfriend doesn't. Its weird though, I mean, Quil is 29, but it he is always the same immature funny self. We have always had a really strong relationship. He has been there with me at my second grade concert when I was Piglet from Winnie the Pooh, he was there for my graduation from middle school, and helped me get over my break-up with my first boyfriend Matt Jenkins. I've grown up a lot since I was two, when he and I first met. He, on the other hand looks the exact same as I have always remembered him.

I tumbbled out of my bed, my feet landing harshly on the floor. I looked at my bedside table and smiled at the picture of Quil and I at a playground when I was seven. His eyes are staring deeply into mine, with a heart melting smile, revealing his adorable dimples. I swear, that smile makes my heart flutter like I strapped wings on to it.

I realized I first had a crush on Quil, two years ago. It was my thirteenth birthday and my boyfriend, Jack dumped his plate of cake ion my face and said he would never date a girl like me again. All of my supposed friends laughed, and basically rewarded him. Quil, later told me that any guy in the world would be lucky to date me, and if he didn't know that, then he was clearly "mentally F'd up," as Quil put it. He gave me a massive bear hug and told me that in three years to this day, It would be completly opposite of today's delema. I would have a guy that was completly head over heels for me, and friends who loved me for me. I didn't understand why, but I believed him with all of my heart. I wanted _him_ to be that guy. The guy who was head over heels for me; like how I am with him right now.

"Good Morning, Quil," I said shyly with a smile, looking at the picture with dreamy eyes. "Quil? He's at work honey, are you losing it?" My mom asked, warily, almost giving me a brutal heart attack. "Oh, No, I um. Was talking to him... On the phone!" I quickly yelled, picking up my beaten cell phone. "Gotta go, Quil, Bye!" I said, holding my phone against my ear. "Okay, but you better get ready for school, and Claire, don't call Quil while he's at work. You'll get him into trouble!" My mom yelled, closing my bedroom door. I got into some white jeans and a blue hoodie, brushing my hair and applying some eyeliner. After eating a poptart and brushing my teeth I ran out the door, realizing that I only have 5 minutes left to get to school, while my walk is ten minutes long. I ran with all of the energy in my body, which obvioulsy wasn't much since I had detention for being five minutes late. Five minutes, I don't see what the big deal is, but whatever.

I rushed into homeroom, putting my lateslip on my teacher's desk. "Finally, Claire. We had to wait for you to start the lesson! Apologize to your class mates, and promise to be more respectful!" She spat at me. I rolled my eyes, and sat down beside my friend, Kara. "I'm sorry that I was five minutes late. I'm sure you were all going out of your minds, for those mere 300 seconds. I am _very_ sorry for being oh so disrespectful." I said sarcastically, adding an innocent smile, while Kara giggled. My teacher rolled her eyes and wrote the title "Respect for your peers" on the board. After the hour and a half of lectures about being early and prepared, I went for lunch. Kara and I sat down at our usual loner table at the corner of the Caf, near the broken vending machines and the Janitor's closet. Not exactly beachfront reality. "So, wanna catch a movie or something tonight?" Kara asked me, in between her mouthfulls of Macaronni and Cheese. "I can't. I'm going over to Quil's, he's teaching me how to play the guitar," I said adding a guilty smile. Kara raised her eyebrows and Ooed. "You two are seeing eachother like everyday! I would suspect you two were dating, except for the whole 16 years age difference." "Age is just a number. Who cares about that. Numbers mean nothing to this world." I said glaring at her, and starting to get a bit too offended. "Nothing in this world?" Kara began, rolling her eyes, oh joy. This was probably another one of her lectures."Numbers _make_ this world, Claire. Ever heard of money? Money is all about numbers, and this world revolves around money. Do you really want me to get into _that_?" She asked, helpfully warning me. "No! Please don't, Kara." I smiled at her and plopped a grape into my mouth. "Whatever, but I do see something, some type of connection between us," I started, shyly. "I hate it though, I can see so much... potential in us, but to him, he probably just see's me as a little fifteen year old girl with a pathetic crush." I finished gloomly. "I'm a lot more mature than he thinks I am. We're perfect together. It's not fair, It's not fair, it's not Fair!" I said immaturly, crossing my arms.

During last period, science, I sat down in my aisle seat, beside Nutty Natasha. "Hey 'Tasha," I greeted her. "Tasha? Who's Tasha, Is that a new way to tease me? Everyone hates me!" She panicked. Aw, whats the point of making her feel better, they don't call her Nutty for nothing. "Hey," Tyler Crop greeted me, winking as he walked past my table. I felt my cheeks get warm and even warmer realizing that my cheeks were probably tomato red right now. "Hey," I said being as flirtacious as possible, twisting my hair. He smiled at me and sat down beside his friend, mumbling something with grins on their faces. "Isn't Tyler so cute?" I asked Natasha, emphasizing the word ''so''. ''Are you saying I like him? Oh man, now everyone is going to be gossiping and saying that I have a huge crush on him. Thanks Claire!" She said sarcastically. Wow, she really is nuts. I rolled my eyes and had Natasha do our experiment while I daydreamed about Quil.

After a period which felt like forever, it was finally dismissal. I grabbed my bag and dashed toward the door. Tyler grabbed my hand gently and pulled me aside. "Oh, um, hi Tyler." I said shyly, very confused. "Um, hey Claire. Uh I just wanted to see if you'd like to hang out with me some time." He asked, muffling his rock and roll, rebellious hair. Man would I like to muffle up his hair. "Oh, well yeah, I would." I smiled. "Number?" He asked me, giving me a pen and pulling up the sleeve of his shirt. I wrote down my number on his muscular suntanned skin. "Wow, your skin is really warm, It feels nice." He said, laughing to himself. "Sorry, that sounded gay. Hah, but yeah, I speak the truth." He winked at me and shook his hair walking away.

Oh my god. Tyler just said I was hot. Well... Sort of. I walked out of the school and skipped back to my house.

"Claire, what took you so long, Quil called wondering where you were." My mom yelled as I opened the door. "He Did!?" I said excitidly. My mom chuckled and gave me a nudge. "You like him, don't you?" She asked. "What? I missed that, Awell. I need to get going, I'm taking my bike, Bye!" I quickly lied, rushing out. I put on my white and blue helmet, jumping on my bike, racing to his house. Butterflies flew through my stomach as I came up to his house. I hid my bike at the side of his house and knocked on the door. Quil answered and gave me that amazing smile, revealing the dimples I dream about every night. He opened his arms as I opened mine and gave me a big hug, picking me up and squeezing me. "Uh, Quil. We saw eachother yesterday night release!" I said between struggled breaths. He let me down and I immediatly felt cold. He laughed and brought me down to his basement where he had to chairs set up with a guitar on each one. I smiled as I sat down at the chair with the pink guitar. "You got me a guitar! I thought I was just going to share with you!" I sqealed, jumping up and down. "I can't let you share an old ugly guitar, you deserve the best." He said, giving me a warm smile. He sat down at the chair across from me, and grabbed his guitar and a pick, as did I. "Play me something," I giggled. He smiled and put his fingers in position. The sound of one of my favourite songs "Stairway to Heaven" played from his acoustic guitar. I felt as if he and I were the only ones in the world, surrounded by the beautiful strumming. "And you know what?" He said as he finished," I bet you could learn this song in less than a month, and it will sound way better than my playing... Thats how talented you are." He told me, staring into my eyes with that smile. He looked the exact same as he did in the picture taken eight years ago. "Thanks, but I doubt that. It will take me years to learn that," I said, dazzled by his sweetness. "We'll see about that.." Quil told me, giving me a quick wink. I automatically let out an open tooth smile, and giggled like a moron. I got a confused and humoress look from Quil as he laughed along with me. "Well, lets get playing," he said as he grabbed me a guitar book.

An hour of playing and failing quickly finished, as he assigned me a chord to learn tonight. "I'll see you tomorrow, but do you want to do something else besides guitar?" He asked. "Depends, what do you want to do?" I replied. "Its a surprise, tell you what. I'll pick you up from school tomorrow and I'll show you what we're going to do."

A long six and a half hours of learning went by, draining the life out of me. My mission was to keep Quil on my mind so that I would contain a mere bit of sanity before I could see him. I was way too eager to get out of school to see my Quil. Wait, I shouldn't call him mine. Only his mother could say that. "I haven't seen you all day!" I heard Kara say from behind me. I jumped with fear and let out a sound of pure shock. She chuckled and shook her head, putting her hands up in the air as a sign of surrender, "Sorry, sorry. Thinking about Quil again?" She knows me way too well. I might as well tell her the truth, she would be able to tell if I lied to her. I felt my cheeks go red and gave her a smile. "Guilty as charged. But do you really blame me? He's a gorgeous hunk of man. All for me." I said, proudly bragging. She rolled her eyes as I caught a glimpse of jealousy in them, "He's not yours Claire. You know you'll never actually get him. He's basically a fantasy that you'll never be able to experience," she said rudly. It was pathetic, but that comment pushed me off the edge, "I- well- you, and him," I stuttered. I couldn't get the words out. "Yeah, you don't know what to say. I'm sick of you talking about him twenty-four seven! It's driving me crazy! He doesn't like you, never will! You know why? Because you're just a stupid kid to him. Talk to me if you actually grow a brain that can understand that," she screamed at me; the comment cutting into me word by word. Tears ran down my face as I slapped her cheek. She stared at me in horror, and anger as she rubbed her red cheek. "I don't need your opinion on my life! It's not yours to live! I can feel something between him and I that is strong. Insanely strong! I don't care if its just friendship I'll ever get. Just knowing that he cares about me is enough, and I don't need you in my life to tell me otherwise. Go bitch at someone who will actually care. I'm out." I walked down the long corridor, not looking back. What I said was true, I'd be happy if he just liked me as a friend, although it would hurt, I would still know that he cares about me. And who needs more than that? I smoothed my hair and pulled my jeans out of the inside of my Chuck Taylors. Gussying up wan't needed around Quil but I still felt the need to look good. I opened the hallway door and was blinded by unexpected sunlight. As my eyes adjusted to the lighting I was able to identify Quil leaning against his big, black truck. A smile emerged from both of our faces and I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I was tiny compared to him, he was probably two heads larger than I was. He looked down at me clung to his waist and gave me a wink, I smiled and sat in his passenger seat, waiting as he casually came in, closed the door, adjusted the mirror, put on his seatbelt, oh my gosh. It was torture. "Hurry up!" I shouted at him while he just chuckled at my reaction. "A little excited are we?" He asked, giving me a charismatic smile. I nodded my head and we drove off. My head fell to the window slowly giving my neck a break, as I realized that we were listening to another 50 cent rap. I glared at Quil, knowing he would see my evil stare, and switched the radio station to one of my favourites. I danced to the high speed techno beat, mocking the disco move that you see everywhere. Quil looked at me dancing and shook his head, chuckling to himself. "I'll keep it on your station, _today_, but could you _please_ warn me next time, before you burst into a disturbing dance?" He asked sarcastically. I couldn't help but smile, as I punched him in the arm. "Ouch," He said, with a grin emerging on his face. "Did it really hurt?" I asked, truly excited. It was impossible to hurt this boy, he was hard as a rock. "No," he said with a laugh to himself, "but you're getting stronger. Good job, Claire. In a couple of years you have a chance of hurting me," he laughed.

We parked the truck and got out, him grabbing me and pulling me on to his back. This was completely unexpected, and turned my cheeks a rosy pink. We started walking towards First Beach, and disapointment overwhelmed me. "We're just going to the beach? I come here every week!" I said, like a spoiled brat, he ignored my complaint and kept walking, occasionally spinning us around which made me squeal. He was entertained by my girlish shreak, which would make him spin me around even more. "I know you've been to the beach before, Claire. But this is going to be the best trip to the beach you've ever taken." He said, putting me down on my feet. I didn't noticed that I was still clinged on to his back, enjoying the moment. He shook me around trying to get me off, and started laughing to himself. "Claire, down." He said, continuing to shake my little body, flinging my feet back and forth. "Oh, right." I said shyly, ungripping his shirt with my fragile hands. I looked in front of me, noticing a huge cliff in front of us. "What the hell-" I asked confusedly, interrupted by laughter. "We jump, Claire." He said, matter of factly. "What, are we, suicidal?" I asked, feeling more than confused. "Claire, its safe, Beside's I'll be beside you, holding your hand. You have nothing to worry about. It's fun!"

I was still completly nervous, but could I really pass down an oppurtunity to hold Quil's hand? I slipped off my hoodie, and bermuda shorts, happy with the fact that I had a bikini underneath my clothes today. Also, happier that I chose the hottest one to wear. Quil took off his shirt, exposing his perfectly carved abbs. I felt like drooling over his beach bod for the rest of my life, but was interrupted with my dirty thoughts, by the fact that he grabbed my left hand tightly. The warmth of his body worked it's way over to the left side of mine, and I shivvered from the change of my temperature. "Ready?" He asked, moving closer to the edge of the cliff. I nodded my head, while keeping my admiring stare tightly to his abbs. He took a running start, closer and closer to the edge of the cliff, my feet clumsily trying to keep up. He took a high jump that forced my body to do the same, and there we were, falling from the air into a beautiful ocean of water. Things seemed to go in slow motion once we jumped, I could barely hear Quils thunder of laughter behing my ear piercing scream. Our toes fell into the freezing cold water, followed by the rest of our bodies. We splashed up from the surface of the water, as I pulled my hair back. "Fun, 'eh?" He asked, shaking his hair dry. I couldn't help but smile, and agree. It was a lot of fun, it was an amazing rush, like when you ride those stomach twisting rides at amusement parks. We got out of the water, me clinging to his back. I couldn't help that I wasn't a strong swimmer. We sat on the beach and ate some sandwhiches and talked about our days. "Quil, Claire, fancy seeing you here!" I heard a husky voice from behind us. I turned around to see a sunny face with a pearly white smile shining at us. "Uncle Jake!" I shouted, giving him a hug around his strong body. "What are you doing here?" Quil asked, getting up to greet Jacob. "Just thought I would take Renesme out for a stroll at the beach," he said, as a beautiful girl came from behind him. Her auburn red hair blew in the wind, as her chocolate brown eyes glittered, looking up at Jacob. She looked to be at least seventeen. "Hey, I'm Renesme," she told me, flashing a beautiful white smile. Quil introduced ourselves and talked to Jacob, leaving Renesme and I to socialize. Apparently she was fifteen like me, which suprised me a lot. Her charisma, and beautiful appearance intimidated me, but she was very nice.

The four of us hung out for a couple of hours, and I was completly amazed with Renesme, she was charming, and bubbly, and I could see why Jacob seemed so drawn to her. It was getting dark, so we all left, promising Nessie we would keep in touch. Quil and I strolled along the shore line, lauging and talking. "Claire?" He asked, looking quite nervous. "Mhmm?" I answered, getting excited to hear what he, apparently was so nervous about asking. "Now that you're turning sixteen in a couple of days, I was meaning to ask you something," he began, his eyes sparkling. I totally forgot that I was going to be sixteen in four days. I guess I have been too busy dreaming about Quil to wake up to reality. "Have you, 'er... Been having different... _feelings_ about you know.. us?" He stuttered, looking slightly embarassed. If he was embarassed, I could only imagine how I would look right now. What if he knew about my crush on him? This would be completely awkward, would it ruin our friendship? I decided to act like I had no idea what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" I asked, in my most innocent voice. He stopped walking and turned to face me, grabbing my shoulders gently, and pulling me closer to him, but leaving enough space for us to see eachother's faces. "Claire, you and I have been best buds for fifteen years now. Nothing- No one could replace the way I feel about you. I care about you _so_ much." He said, slowly, emphasizing the word 'so'. I could feel my cheeks turn a rosy pink. "I care about you a lot too." I added. He smiled, and continued talking. "We both have felt strong feelings for eachother for a long time... But as friends, right?" The smile that was growing on my face quickly melted to nothing. "Right, as friends." I said, disapointed, and I started to slowly walk away. He lightly grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him, again. He had a grin on his face that kept growing untill the two corners of his mouth were nearly up to his eyes. I was confused, and my face could show it, which made his smile grow in to a muted chuckle. I was getting frusterated, as I yelled "whats so _freaking _hilarious!?" I shouted, at him, flinging my head as I said 'freaking hilarious'. He laughed, again.

"But, have you lately been having even_ stronger_ feelings about us?" He said, with a smile. I didn't make one movement, keeping my head bowed to the ground, looking at my blue Chuck Taylors. He lifted my chin up so that I would stare into his eyes. "Have you, Claire?" I didn't say a thing, and continued to look into his eyes, which made me feel like I was in heaven. When I looked into his eyes I felt reassurance, and as though I could tell him anything. I wished that he would hold me in his arms and look into my eyes forever, having us lie down on the beach together, not saying anything, just holding eachother. Quil noticed my silence and his smile faded. "Claire, right now this is important. Please be completely honest with me, are you in love with me?"


	2. Laughter

Chapter two- Laughter.

"Do I what?" I asked, completely stunned that I could be so obvious. I was so nervous, my palms were sweating as I started to fidget.

"Claire, _please_ be honest with me, this is serious. Are you in love with me?" He repeated.

I decided to tell the truth; at least he will know how I feel.

"Um. Where did this come from?"

"Never mind that, _please_ tell me. It's important, Claire. I need to know."

He gave me a pleading face that made my heart sink. _Yes!_ I wanted to tell him _I'm in love with you and I don't regret it!_ I wished that my lips could form these words; I wanted to confess my love, and grab his face, kissing him passionately. I wanted to do this with all of my heart. Why didn't my body let me?

Instead, I chuckled like a moron, tears coming out of my eyes. I slapped my knee, fell to the ground, and rolled back and forth. Quil gave me a nervous look, tried to laugh along but obviously failed. _Why on earth am I laughing?_ I thought, _nothing going on is funny._

"Claire... Why are you laughing?" Quil asked, nervously.

"I- I don't know!" I squealed, between sobs of laughter.

The ride home was more than awkward. When we got into his truck, I was still giggling, my face red. I was unable to move so Quil had to carry me into the car. I should have been worshipping the moment, and taking it all in; I, Instead was too busy counting down the seconds until I would be at home.

"I'll see you soon, Claire. Maybe once you can breathe properly." He told me, as I left his truck. I wasn't laughing anymore; Instead, I was dying from embarrassment. I merely nodded and took my school bag, pulling the strap over my shoulder.

"At your party, then?" He asked, anxiously.

"Party?" I asked, finally giving him the attention he deserves.

"Your sweet sixteen. You know, at the Keogh Steakhouse?"

"Oh, yeah." I simply said, waving goodbye and entering my house.

I forgot about my party again. I spent three months planning it with my mom and Kara, although I will have to remove her from the guest list. Or maybe I won't have to. She was right about Quil, after all. Maybe I should give her a call; we've been best friends for three years.


	3. Super sweet sixteen

Chapter 3- Super Sweet Sixteen.

**Okay, I know that chapter 2 was completely horrible, and really short, hopefully this chapter will earn your respect back. Thanks for reading. –Cassie**

I called up Kara and apologized to her. She was right about Quil and I, he found out that I'm in love with him, and he doesn't feel that way. Well, I don't know that for sure; I never really gave him a straight answer, and he never told me _why_ he was curious. Maybe, just maybe he does love me back.

My train of thought just kept flowing with thoughts like that. I would awake to reality every now and then, knowing that Quil doesn't and never will love a girl so much younger, and immature. I _had_ to confess my feelings to him tomorrow, at my birthday. At least I'll be able to think straight for once. Kara came over to my house later that day to discuss the party.

"So are you going to tell me what happened with Quil, or what?" She asked me, in a sincere voice.

I shook my head and continued blowing up pink and orange balloons, trying to ignore the fact that she was glaring at me, wanting a straight answer.

"He asked me if I... _loved _him." I told her, and waited to hear her laughter.

It didn't come. She sat there with her eyes bulged and her jaw hanging open. I quickly took my four fingertips and pushed her jaw back into it's normal position. She shook her head eagerly.

"_And?"_ She asked.

"And what?" I replied, playing clueless. I didn't want to tell her, but I had to eventually.

"What did you say?" She asked, getting annoyed.

"I giggled, then laughed, then cried from laughter. I think I scared him a bit." I truthfully told her.

She laughed and hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Well he's coming to the party tomorrow, right?" She asked.

"Yep. I'm going to tell him, I like him. Its better that he knows. Why are you so concerned, though?"

"I feel bad for yelling at you. I would feel the same way if there was a guy I liked as much as you like Quil." She told me, we gave each other a hug and continued to work.

"Claire, cupcake!" I heard a singsong voice greet me.

I wiped the sand out of my eyes and stretched my legs; looking at my messy, blue room. I slid my fingers through my hair, combing the tangled pieces and gave a smile to my mother. She was holding a pink, sparkly cupcake in one hand, as my dad had his arm wrapped around her waist, both holding a present in each hand.

"You got me presents?!" I asked, excitedly. I usually just got twenty dollars, and a hug.

"Well you only turn sixteen once, sweet pea!" My mom told me, a huge smile on her face. It was a little disturbing, actually.

"Blow out your candle, angel face!" My dad, squealed, making his glasses fall off of his nose.

The nicknames had to come to an end. Were my parents high or something? Sweet pea, angel face, cupcake. Wow. They must have inhaled some sugar while making my cupcake. I blew it out, making a wish. _I wish that tonight will be the best night of my life. _I thought, thinking of Quil.

"Yay! A cupcake for our cupcake! Eat it up, then get dressed, we're bringing you and Kara to the Keogh Steak House to decorate!" My mother told me.

It was finally seven P.M, and I was feeling nervous and excited. I don't have many friends, yet I invited all of the kids seen lurking about my high school hallway that I never had talked to. This had to be amazing, I would never be able to live it down if something bad happened. After putting on my purple bubble dress and adding a modern black belt under my bust line, I was finally feeling confident, I knew that I looked good, which made me feel a bit more pleased. I piled makeup to my face and curled my hair and left with my parents and Kara.

There was a line that seemed to have had about fifteen or more anxious teenagers trying to get into the steakhouse, but were being questioned by a confused, and scared waitress.

"W-What are you all doing here!" She squealed flailing her arms around.

The teenagers all yelled at her shouting different things as she ran away getting her boss.

My parents and I arrived at the fiasco and calmly told the waitress what was going on before she would have a seizure. The group moved to the party room in the basement, decorated in pink and orange, looking bright and girly. There was a disc jockey setting up, and a large buffet. I was surprised to see how much effort my parents put in to this party as I looked up at the flashing lights and disco ball. A couple of guys clapped their hands and ran to the buffet, attacking the dessert section. _Pigs._

A half hour had gone by and more and more teens were approaching as if partying was going out of style, and the party room had at least sixty loud, dolled up teenagers. Some were grinding to the R&B music, including Kara, as I sat on a chair watching their bodies move together, feeling slight nausea.

"I see you're not enjoying your party." A gorgeous voiced told me, soothingly.

I looked up to see a beautiful boy smiling down at me, my eyelashes fluttered, as did my heart.

"It's not that I'm not enjoying it in general; It's _that_ I'm not enjoying." I told him, as I jerked my head to the boys and girls, the ladies rubbing their backsides to the boy's fronts. I shivered.

"Ah, not a fan of the grind? It's never been my favourite type of dance, but I can't say that I don't enjoy it." He told me, chuckling to himself, obviously looking back to a memory.

I shrugged, and let out a "meh" sound. This brought him back to earth and he gave me a smile.

"Just because they're dancing that way, doesn't mean that you have to," he told me.

"Come on." He said, charismatically, holding out a hand.

I smiled and took it, grabbing Tyler Crow's hand was the smoothest surface I've ever felt, it was a warm sensation, but not too warm. We danced to "wind it up" holding hands, fingers intertwined, moving together and apart, as the others continually twisted, and moved together. You wouldn't be able to fit a piece of paper in between their bodies.

"Enjoying the party now?" Tyler asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"More so than I was."

"What would make it better?"

I was silent. A million things could make it better; not that I wasn't enjoying myself, Quil in general could make it better. Even if he gave me props, I would fall head over heels.

"Um, if my parents bought me Orlando Bloom, and a plasma television, if hundred dollar bills fell from the ceiling, if The Plain White Tees serenaded me- ugh, and if those kids would stop dancing like that."

He laughed at this, as his crazy, beautiful hair sparkled in the lights.

"Hey, I'm no fairy godmother, but I _can_ stop getting them to dance like that."

Tyler walked away, towards the D.J. and whispered something, coming back to me, and grabbing my hands again. The music changed abruptly to "you're beautiful" and I looked up to his eyes in adoration. He returned the gaze. At this, I quickly looked down, embarrassed, and moved closer to him, moving our feet together in a beautiful rhythm.

I looked beside me as I saw Kara dancing with a eleventh grader, their bodies as close as possible, kissing fiercely, I shuddered and turned back to Tyler who had just witnessed it too. We laughed, and got another look in at the two.

"I love this song." I told him, breaking a silence.

He looked down to me and smiled.

"This sounds corny, but it reminds me of you." He told me, not ashamed of saying it.

I giggled a girly laugh and shook my head.

"It does! _You're beautiful, you're beautiful; you're beautiful, it's true. There must be an angel with a smile on her face, when she thought up that I should be with you. But it's time to face the truth. I will never be with you."_ He sang along with the lyrics, and I felt like I was drooling, his voice was amazing.

"Don't be so-" I was telling him, trying to say don't be so sure, when I got interrupted.

"Can I cut in?" A manly voice asked, I recognized this voice. Crap, crap, crap.

I felt my heart flutter about in my body, but then It fell down harshly, and I realized how embarrassed I was with him. Tyler harshly looked at Quil, giving him a head to toe stare. Once he realized how huge he was, he muttered "yes" under his breath and walked away.

"Why hello there." Quil said, putting his hips on my waist.

"I- um. Hi." I replied, laying my hands on his shoulders, shocked that they could reach that high.

"Happy birthday." He said with a smile, though it didn't reach his eyes, they seemed worried.

"thanks." I muttered.

"Claire. What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Do you want to dance with that guy? Here, I'll go get him." He said, panicky, letting go of my waist, and making a slow effort to get to Tyler.

"No." I said shyly, grabbing his hand. We got back into position and danced.

"This is about Yesterday night, isn't it?" He asked.

"What about it?" I played on.

"Do you love me? HEE HEE HEE!" He redid the scene of last night, impersonating my frightening giggles.

I smiled at this, his high pitched scream was scaring my guests, they turned to look at us, as I nudged Quil.

"HEE HEE HEE HE- UGH... What?"

"SHH!" I whispered, turning pink.

He glanced at the people staring at us.

"Oh."

"Well really, what was up with that, was my fly undone, did I have spinach in my teeth?" He showed me his teeth, and did what looked like jazz hands.

"I'm not laughing." I told him sourly.

"You were last night. HEE HEE HEE."

I punched him in the arm and walked away, towards an empty hallway.

"Claire! I'm sorry, but what do you want me to say?"

"Why you asked me last night."

He didn't say anything.

"Tell me! Please, Quil. _I_ need to know."

Silence again. I kick him in the knee, and he obviously didn't feel it.

"Okay. I'll tell you what. I'll tell you _everything, _but you_ must _answer my question truthfully afterwards_."_

I nodded, and a flash of excitement drowned my body.

"I'm a werewolf, so is jake and my other friends, we imprint, which means fall in love, with a girl, no matter how old, or how attractive, or anything. We can't control it. I've imprinted on you when you were two and I loved you now and then, I'll tell you more details later but yeah... Now's the part where you laugh."

I was silent, and it got awkward.

"Laugh. Say I'm insane, and I'm high or something."

"You... Imprinted on me?"

He nodded his head.

"I'm in love with you, Claire. I always have been. Thats why I asked."

"You... Love me?"

He nodded again, and turned a light pink. I've never seen Quil embarrassed before.

The lights, and the colour of the room disappeared, and It was dark. Quil was no longer standing in front of me, I was surrounded by pure nothingness, and drifted into unconsciousness. Shit. I just fainted.

**OKAY. Thats it for TODAY FOLKS.**

**If you want more REVIEW, REVIEW I TELL YOU.**

**Thanks. ******


	4. What the hell?

***NO CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME. Chapter four, REVIEW, SERIOUSLY. Hope you like, its pretty short though, and i'm tired. :'(***

Chapter 4- what the hell?

"Claire? CLAIRE-BOO!"

What the hell? Who's calling me boo? I felt a gentle slap in my cheek, which was continuing. I felt my cheek going red.

"Howard, don't _slap _her!" I heard my mother scold my dad.

"Claire, sweetie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have surprised you like that... Are you awake, honey?"

I heard the soft, rough voice lull to me, and my body felt tingly. I thought about opening my eyes and walking the embarrassment off. Or maybe I should just stay here and pretend I'm dead, avoid the humiliation. I slowly opened my left eyelid, just seeing behind my eyelashes so that no one would notice that I'm awake. I saw Quil's exuberant face in front of mine, leaving hardly any breathing space, behind him I saw the entire party crowded around me. Shit.

"Oh thank God," Quil muttered. "G' MORNING SUNSHINE!"

Thanks Quil. You just made the humiliation one hundred times worse. I stood up and brushed my pants, a fake smile plastered to my face.

"Ohmigosh! Claire, are you like... Alright!?"

"DUDE, you totally freaking passed out! That was EPIC!"

"Claire, what happened? Are you okay? I was so worried,"

The third voice came at me and made me focus on him. I looked up and saw Tyler's beautiful face before, but was interrupted too quickly to admire it, as he pulled me into a tight hug.

_Awkward! But it's making me feel a little... Puberty-ish?_

I was too overwhelmed by the hug to cuddle him back, not to mention my entire party, not to mention my parents were watching. My insides felt like they were on fire. For a girl who hasn't even had her first real kiss, she can get some pretty sexual thoughts in her head. I was imagining Tyler and I on a beach, I'll leave it like that so that you don't get any weird thoughts, but the dreaming, and hugging was interrupted by a strict cough.

"Claire," I heard a mature voice address me.

And I was pulled by the arm to Quil again. And then pulled the opposite direction by Tyler, and again, and again. Okay, this was _so_ cliché!

"You mind, we were having a _moment."_ Tyler said. I was shocked that he had the courage to pull me in the first place, but say something like that with that tone to a 6 foot 7 guy, wow.

"Claire, we kind of need to discuss something..." Quil whispered.

I gently pulled out of Tyler's grasp mouthing a 'sorry' to him and followed Quil.

"Okay, anyways... Do my parents know?"

"no"

"Are you going to let them know?"

"No."

"Are you going to explain the... _werewolf_ thing?"

"Eventually."

"Are you going to rip my heart out and eat me?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"I'm not joking, Claire!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, It's just hard to believe is all."

"You want proof?"

I nodded, and skipped around on the spot, excited. Quil looked around, and grabbed my wrist, pulling me out the door. He pulled me toward the forest and was walking at a fast pace. Odd, girly giggles were coming out of me unintentionally, and made me feel like a stereotypical blond.

"Okay. Stand back, Go over there." He told me once we were in the forest, pointing to a tree about twenty meters away."

I stood there and continued to think dirty thoughts, but about Quil now. Quil unbuttoned his shirt and jeans until he was standing in his boxers. Woah! If I imagine something with my mind, it happens in reality!

"Look away, perve." He told me, jokingly, as he folded his clothes in a pile.

"Ehe, what?"

"Look away."

"Why are you stripping?"

"Shut up. Look away, I don't mind you seeing my... merchandise, but right now it's hardly appropriate."

I looked away, a cheeky smile on my face. I waited seven seconds, and turned around, trying to see a bit, being the good hearted perve that I am. I saw a bum, a CUTE bum. A small giggle erupted from my mouth.

"CLAIRE!"

"Sorry..." I said, and turned around.

I heard some moans of pain and a mutter telling me not to look, and then a bark. What the Hell? I turned around and saw what looked to be a four foot dog standing in front of me.

"Quil?" I asked.

The dog slowly approached me, his head bent down into a bowing position.

"Is this you? Do something Quil like."

The mutant dog's four paws in the air, as he was hopping on all fours, up and down, up and down. He stopped and came over slowly to lick my face.

"EUCHH!"

What seemed to be a chuckle came from him. He bent lower, and began digging something into the dirt."

'Watch this' was written messily in the mud. I braced myself and walked a couple steps away.

The dog ran at top speed around me, running faster than I thought possible. He approached a tree and ripped it from its trunk and threw it ten meters away. I clapped to annoy him.

"What a good boy! Does the Doggy want a treat?" I squealed in a mocking voice.

He wrote in the dirt again, 'Hop on'.

"What? Oh no, no, no. I am not riding you, Quil..."

After thinking about what I just said, visions came into my head and a smile emerged on my face,

"aw, what the hell, bend down, pup."


End file.
